


The Stone

by Ahza_Moncha



Series: From the beginning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Uagadou, elements from the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahza_Moncha/pseuds/Ahza_Moncha
Summary: ...every ounce of energy left her body at an alarming rate, dizzy, she quickly slumped to the floor, she felt nothing more than a rag doll.





	The Stone

**Author's Note:**

> We really don't know much about Uagadou, to be honest we know close to nothing about it. So please keep in mind that I am making most of this up as I go. There will be mentions of more known characters but I wanted to do a story based on Uagadou.
> 
> I am Nigerian, and as amazing as Hogwarts is, proud Slytherin!, I was ecstatic to see a school so close to home, so much potential. 
> 
> This does not mean that Iris is Nigerian, that is an unknown fact for now. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a review.
> 
> Happy reading.

She had always had something of an ironic life and this fact was not lost to her.

She would always remember when she had put her hand under her pillow that hot July morning and found the white stone, the size of a grown mans’ palm and just as flat, neatly inscribed on the stone was;

“kuwakaribisha kwa Uagadou, tunatarajia bundi yako kabla ya Agosti 1. Gonga jiwe mara mbili na orodha ya vitu zinazohitajika kwa mwaka wako wa kwanza utaonekana.”  
.   
She did not understand how she knew, but somehow she understood that it roughly translated to;

“welcome to Uagadou, we expect your owl before August 1. Tap the stone twice and the list of items needed for your first year will appear”

The just turned eleven year old was shocked, after all, she did not share her small room with anyone. How did it get there? She quickly jumped from her bed and went to check if the bedroom door was still locked, it was. She looked down at the stone in her hand again and suddenly, a burst of memory, she could vaguely remember the dream she had had the previous night, well, she had been sure it was a dream, but now? Not so much.

A dog, for that was all she could think to describe it, for she had never seen such a large canine before. Big and black it had appeared beside her bed, nuzzled her hand and disappeared. At first, when she felt the warm wet nose rub against her hand she hadn’t seen it as important, she had dogs of her own, so if it wasn’t a dream then it was probably one of them.

The minute the dog had left and the reason she chose to believe it was a dream was because, she had suddenly remembered that the door to her room was locked and the dogs slept outside.

Shrugging, Iris finally decided there was nothing to lose before she tapped the stone twice. Immediately the stone disappeared and a cloth like material was in its place. A scroll, she knew that from her extensive reading, a parchment scroll? Tentatively she unrolled it and read;

We would like to formally congratulate you on your acceptance to Uagadou school of witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Find attached, a list of recommended items and supplies required for first year students.  
Term begins September first, your transport will be by, at 10’o clock in the morning.  
Parents are reminded that students are not allowed any pets or brooms their first year.

As she finished reading, every ounce of energy left her body at an alarming rate, dizzy, she quickly slumped to the floor, she felt nothing more than a rag doll.

This was witchcraft, magic, the devils’ work! How was she supposed to face her parents?!


End file.
